


Cowboy Take Me Away

by ElvenAvari



Series: Jaspeth [13]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Complete, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Version 1 of Jasper & Seth's wedding. Two years of planning has come to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> As I was posting my Jaspeth drabbles/stories to my AO3, I realized that I had never written Jasper & Seth’s wedding. I know, crazy. So I sat down to do that, got 3 or so pages in and got stuck. I asked my beta for some advice and she made some suggestions. One of the suggestions was instead of a traditional wedding, they just go to a courthouse and be married there. I had never thought of this but now I did, and the more I thought about it, the more it fit Jaspeth. So, I finished the traditional wedding (since I already had most of it) and then I wrote a less traditional version. All depends on your taste of which you prefer, but I’m posting both so you can decide. Enjoy!

Title: Cowboy Take Me Away

Author: ElvenAvari

Summary: Version 1 of Jasper & Seth's wedding. Two years of planning has come to this. 

Rating: G

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. Lilliana belongs to starry-nights88 from her "Imprinting" series.

Cowboy Take Me Away  
Version 1

Seth gave Rosalie an incredulous look. “You want us to what?” They had been planning this wedding off and on for the better part of two years but this was the first time he had heard anything about being kept apart before the wedding. 

“It’s just a _day_ ,” Rosalie said rolling her eyes. “Call it an old school tradition. Surely you can stand to be apart for a day when you have the rest of your lives right?” 

“She has a point…” Jasper murmured. 

“Yeah, sure, I just wasn’t expecting it. I had never thought about it before,” Seth replied. He and Jasper were a very…unconventional, but traditional couple. Being apart for a day before the wedding fit them. He nodded. “Let’s do it.” 

“Great! Cell phones.” 

“You want our cell phones _too_?” 

“We didn’t have cell phones in the old days,” Rosalie pointed out. Seth grumbled but handed his phone over and Jasper did the same, though even slower than Seth did. Rosalie grinned and put the cell phones in her purse. “Alright, Seth, go pack a bag that will last you a couple of days. You’ll be staying with your mom while Jasper stays with Edward and Jacob.” 

“I think I would rather just go hunting…” Jasper muttered. Seth laughed. 

**-x-**

Seth wasn’t picky about his clothes and Jasper knew his tux was already at the main house, since that’s where the wedding was taking place, which meant he had maybe fifteen minutes before Seth left. Jasper grabbed Seth’s iPod and quickly woke up his laptop so he could create a playlist. Jasper’s fingers flew over the keys as he listened to Seth pack his bag. 

When Seth emerged from the bathroom with his bathroom supplies, Jasper was waiting next to the bed for him. Seth raised an eyebrow when his lover—and soon to be husband—presented him with the iPod. “What’s this?” He asked. 

“Rose didn’t say anything about you not being able to listen to music while we’re apart. I made you a playlist. Listen to it later alright?” Jasper told him as he slipped the device into Seth’s pocket. 

“Now I feel bad for not giving you anything…” Seth murmured with a wicked grin. 

“Is that so?” Jasper replied with a grin of his own. 

It was another twenty minutes before Seth met Rosalie at the top of the stairs. She snorted and rolled her eyes before escorted him out of the house. Downstairs, Jasper ran a hand through his messy hair. It may only be for 24 hours but damn… he was going to miss his little wolf. 

**-x-**

Seth sighed as he threw himself onto his old bed, his feet dangled off the end. A snort escaped him. It had been months since he had slept in a bed that was too small. He turned onto his side and took in a deep breath, taking in the scents that clung to his pillow. His own scent, the laundry detergent his mother used and just barely…Jasper’s scent, entered his nose. It amazed him how long scents could cling to things, even after being washed. 

Shifting again, Seth winced when something poked him in the hip. Oh, yeah! Jasper had slipped the iPod into his pocket before he left. Turning over to lay on his back, Seth pulled the device from his pocket. Jasper had wrapped a set of ear buds around the iPod, thankfully because Seth didn’t think he had any here. Fitting the buds into his ears, he woke the device, found the playlist Jasper had added and hit play. Scrolling through the list, 20 songs in total, Seth had to smile fondly and roll his eyes. 

Jasper Hale was such a sap. That fact was probably something only he and Alice…and maybe Edward knew. It was one of the things that Seth loved about his imprint but then he was biased, he loved just about everything that made Jasper who he was. 

 _I’ll be Seeing You_ , _At Last_ and _What’ll I Do?_ were just a few from the playlist. There were newer songs as well, each of them meaning something to just him and Jasper…but it was these older songs that hit Seth the hardest, especially the last one. Selecting _What’ll I Do?_ , Seth closed his eyes and listened. 

**-x-**

Seth had made it halfway through the playlist when he noticed the scent around him had changed. Taking in a deeper breath, Seth smelled his mother, Sue. Opening his eyes he found his mother standing in the doorway of to his room, her knuckles resting on the doorframe from where she had knocked. She was watching him with a slightly sad look on her face. 

Pulling the earbuds from his ears, Seth gave her a smile and sat up. “C’mon in mom.”

Sue returned the smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes as it normally did. “Thanks.” 

“What’s up?” 

Sue Clearwater took a deep breath as he looked around Seth’s room, so many memories of his childhood surrounding them. She looked back at her son; his head was cocked to the side, a curious look on his face. “I know we’ve talked about this before but…are you sure you want to get married? So young?” 

Seth rolled his eyes, but it was out of fondness more than exasperation. “Mom, I’m 18.” 

“That’s still young.” 

“You were married at 18.”

“This is true, but…times just seemed different then. You’re my baby, Seth. I have to make sure you’re really sure.” 

Seth smiled a gentle smile. They had had this talk before but Sue was still worried, it bothered her that he was getting married so young, like she did. She had gotten pregnant with his sister not long after that, she had never gotten the chance to live. But he and Jasper…they had the rest of eternity to live. “Yeah, I’m sure mom.” 

Sue came in his room and sat on the edge of his bed. She reached out and took his hands in hers. “But…why?”

**-x-**

“Well, what do you think brother?” Emmett questioned clapping Jasper on the shoulder the next afternoon. When he didn’t get an answer, Emmett looked over and grinned. “Just wait til you see it after dark.” 

Jasper was speechless. The clearing where he and Seth had spent so much time together had been completely transformed by just a few changes. Old Mason Jars hung from the trees with some sort of lighting inside them, there had to have been thousands of them. In the pond off to the side, Rosalie was putting tea lights in the water lilies, Jasper assumed they would be lit later somehow. Edward and Jacob were working together to set up the chairs. Jasper became aware that Emmett was still staring at him. 

“It’s amazing Em, I don’t know how you managed to do all this. Seth is going to love it.” 

Emmett grinned and Jasper knew he was about to start explaining how he designed the lights but Esme interrupted him. “Jasper, you need to go get dressed.” 

“Yes ma’am. Thank you Em, really,” Jasper told him before he headed to his car. He turned to look at the clearing once more. Yes, this was going to be a night none of them would forget. 

**-x-**

Sue Clearwater dabbed at her eyes. “You look so handsome, like your father the day I married him,” she commented. Picking up the white rose Esme had lain out on the dresser, Sue turned to Seth and pinned it in place in his pocket. 

“Was dad nervous?” Seth questioned. “The day you got married?”

“He said he was a nervous wreck when we got to talk after,” Sue laughed. “Of course, so was I. I was so worried that I was going to trip over my dress.” She smiled. “At least you don’t have to worry about that.” 

Seth chuckled. “True.” He looked in the mirror. “I wish Alice could be here.” 

“I’m sure she does too but she is doing important work in Italy, right?” 

“Right. She asked Rose to take the pictures; hopefully being close to Leah during the ceremony will be okay for her.” Seth was sure that Rosalie was just here as a favor to Alice, otherwise she probably would have stayed in Alaska. Just then there was a knock and Rosalie entered. 

“Do you want some pictures of you and your mom?” She asked. 

Seth nodded. “Mom, re-pin my rose. That will be a good picture. How’s Jazz, Rose?” 

“Missing you, slightly nervous, a bit overwhelmed,” she answered. She snapped pictures of Sue re-pinning Seth’s rose at various angles. 

“Could I have my phone back now?” 

“Sorry, not til after,” she replied. Seth sighed but it quickly turned to a smile as Lilliana appeared in the doorway wearing her flower girl dress. 

“Oh Lilli! You look beautiful!” He exclaimed holding his arms out for her. The six year old giggled and ran to her favorite uncle. Seth hugged her close and then held her out at arm’s length to look at her dress. It was white with ruched tank straps and a tea-length ruffled skirt. “You have to be the prettiest flower girl ever.” 

“And you are the handsomest groom ever Uncle Seth!” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Around them, Rosalie moved, snapping pictures. “Caliegh is pretty too.” 

“I’m sure she is. We’ll have to get a picture of both of you once she’s ready,” Seth said. 

“Lilli, I need to finish your hair,” Leah said as she appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a dress similar to Lilliana’s but with a more adult flair. The air went instantly tense as Leah and Rosalie eyed each other. Things had never really settled between them after Leah imprinted on Emmett. 

Seth cleared his throat and nudged Lilliana. His niece got a message as she went over and tugged on Rosalie’s pants. It took a moment but then Rosalie blinked and looked down at her, she had always had a soft spot for children. 

“Yes sweetie?” 

“Miss Rose, would you get a picture of me spinning in my dress?” 

Rosalie smiled and nodded. “Of course, how about in front of the window?” Lilliana nodded and moved over to stand in front of the large willow, where the afternoon light was coming in softly. She started spinning, a small smile on her lips. The light caught on the edges of her dress, almost making it look like the dress was glowing. Rosalie quickly snapped the pictures. 

**-x-**

It was getting dark when the wedding got underway. Jasper stood at the front of the aisle with Edward at his side. Emmett had turned on the lights inside the Old Mason jars before the sun had set. Jasper made a mental note to have his brother explain just how he had managed to get the lights in the jars without tons of wires running everywhere. Emmett had been right, he had been amazed earlier but now that it was dark and the lights were on…it was almost mythical feeling. The tea lights in the water lilies flickered in the pond off to the side. 

The music started, everyone turned in their seats, and Jasper held his breath. A squeeze to his shoulder told him to release the nervous energy but it kept humming through him as Caliegh and Lilliana walked down the aisle, dropping their little flowers. Caleb followed soon after them, his face serious as he focused on not dropping the pillow that held the rings. Jasper turned just slightly and gave Edward a little smile. Edward beamed proudly as his children moved to stand in their places. 

As the cords of the next song started, Jasper heard a few chuckles. He had been a little worried about having this song as the one that Seth walked down the aisle to but…it was so them. And when Seth appeared at the end of the aisle, his smile lighting up his face? Oh yeah, worth it. Jasper allowed himself to breathe and smile, all his nervousness leaving him as his eyes locked on Seth. 

“Oh it sounds good to me, I say, cowboy take me away…” 

When Seth took Jasper’s hand after reaching him, he asked, “Ready cowboy?”

It took everything not to kiss Seth right then. “You know it sweetheart,” Jasper replied.

**Author's Note:**

> For a continuation of Seth & Sue's conversation, check out "Witness".


End file.
